diangeloseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo
Milo Shirley Westie (aka Milo S. Westie) is one of the characters in Di'angelo. He is a German West Highland White Terrier (also known as a Westie). Description Milo is an anti-social, intelligent, and somewhat insane dog. He is a underground inventor, which is illegal in Utopia. The only other dog that knows about this is Di'angelo, but he swore not to tell another soul about it, due to the serious consenquences that would soon follow. Being German, Milo has a German accent (including him putting a V or Z in front/in of a lot of words), and at times speaks some German words in his sentences. He seems to be able to speak English perfectly, with some instances of German words being sprinkled in. Whenever he expressed some extreme emotion (happiness, anger, upset, sadness, etc.) he'll speak in a complete German sentence. He has a habit of calling almost everyone he knows a "dummkopf" (idiot/moron), usually out of frustration, due to them not listening to him or understanding what he asks them to do. Other times, it's usually because they done something stupid. Milo has a bit of a dark, secret past he dares not to tell anyone about, in constant fear they'll snitch. It's probably due to how whatever he was doing was against the government's normal plans/ideas, in which the only thing he revealed was it's a "rebel government". However, he seems to be a retired veteran. Milo cares less about his appearance, and will often go around, covered in filth from whatever he's been working on (or it's probably just common filth from not bathing for long periods of time). The other characters usually don't even notice that he has oil spots on him most of the time (except Malti, because she cares about cleanliness). Milo even comments in one episode about how his fur isn't even exactly all-white, but off-white due to the staining his fur has taken. He also hates the way Westie are protrayed on TV as "loving to be pampered and dressed in pink and sparkles". As a joke, in two of the episodes he's on Earth, women dress him as a girl (not even checking to see if he's a boy) and comment on how he looks JUST like the Westies he hates seeing on TV. He apparently also hates being cuddled and/or hugged, yet when Sonja does it, he says he feels a warmness in it, than when anyone else does it (most likely because of her pure heart), and how he would attack someone else for doing it, but he would never do it to her. After this one incident, it's somewhat hinted that Milo's possibly attracted to Sonja. Still on that subject, Milo has no attraction to other stuffed animals/dogs, but has a strange attraction to female women. In fact, he likes to go online and communicate with them, as if he were a person. Milo has a hard time making friends with people, since he feels like he can't connect with anyone. He oftens keeps to himself in his basement, tinkering around with his various inventions. The only interaction he has is with his pet dove, Archie. He finally makes friends with Di'angelo, after he forces himself on him. Milo and Sparki have a mutual understanding of each other and become friend instantly. Milo, however, claims he doesn't feel comfortable around any of the other dogs, so he barely talk to Di'angelo's other friends. However, Sandie, is known to try to talk to him and he seems to like her a bit. Milo is near-sighted, so he has to wear his pince-nez 24/7. In one of the episodes, they fall off and break, which causes much ruckus for him, since he's unable to see and he uses sight as his primary sense. However, throughout the episode, Di'angelo teaches how him how to use his other senses to his advantage (a similar message taught by Ace in one of the Ace & Di'angelo shorts). Though, he claims sight to be his primary sense, Milo at times is shown to also use his ears (similar to Di'angelo) to listen for movement (possibly something from his past training) (he still seems to have a hard time hearing Di'angelo sneak up on him). Because of this, Milo is a bit jumpy when it comes to certain sudden sounds (car starting, balloon popping, etc.) and is easy to startle. Because of his appearance, a lot of people and animals assume Milo's calm and meek, but he's quite the opposite. He seems to know martial arts and kickboxing, which ends up surprising anyone who dares to try and harm him. He's also very sturdy and fast (he's able to run as fast as Di'angelo to a point), which he claims to be unusual for Westies. In Wishes of the West, Erasi has a hard time corrupting his mind, because he feels like he has everything he wants (also probably another jab at him being smarter than everyone, so he doesn't easily get persuaded by her with something), until she mentions how she can make a world where his parents are alive again and "Vanessa from the internet" finally being able to meet him. Besides Domino, he was the only one that took the longest to corrupt. To avoid capture (usually, this involves being trapped under a net), Milo is able to tunnel underground very easily and pop out at a free side (similar to how rabbits/moles/gophers burrow in cartoons), because "it's a thing terriers are known for". Milo also seems to be very durable when it comes to electricity and fire (not invulerable, just durable), like Di'angelo. Childhood For Milo as a puppy, go here: Puppy Milo. For the Milo from Di'angelo Babies, go here: Baby Milo. Milo grew up in Germany's section of Utopia. His parents were killed somehow, with him at an earlier age. Now, being an orphan and nowhere to go, he wandered the streets alone, until his Scottish side of the family took him in. When he got old enough to, he left from his foster family, to go and explore the world. Because of both Milo and Sparki having such a similar backstory, the both of them seem to get along well. History Name Milo was named after a dog Rigbybestie had been informed of when she was younger. As she quotes: "Milo was a dog that ran away from this lady that lives near my grandma. She asked if we saw a little Westie running around and we had to say "no". My grandma, as always, mixed up the name of dogs that lived near her. There was a dog named Brisco and called him Buster. *laughs* Well, she called Milo "Bi-Lo". Like the friggin' store. BI-LO. At that moment, I'm the Name Police, I kept back and forth correcting her on her on-purpose mistake of this random dog's name. Well, finally, after I decided to add a new character to Di'angelo and he just HAPPENED to be a Westie, I was at a lost for names. Then, I remembered,"Hey, what about that Westie named Milo? I should name him after him. Makes sense, anyway." And, that's the long-but-short story about Milo's name." Personality 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 Personal Info Nicknames: None. Age: (He doesn't ever disclose this, so it's assumed he's an adult, when he says, "I'm much older than I allow anyone to know.") Height: Standing: , Sitting: Weight: 4.5 lbs. Likes: Dislikes: Hobbies: Occupations: Phobias: Pyrophobia (though most stuffed animals have this phobia) Strengths: Weaknesses: Near-sighted, easily-startled, anti-social, not very friendly Relationships Friends Di'angelo - Di'angelo is one of Milo's "best friends". He irritates the poor Westie to no end, with his antics and endless cheerfulness and eagerness to help. One day, with him poking around in Milo's house, he finds out he's an UI, and promises to keep his secret... well, secret. Di'angelo (in a SpongeBob/Squidward-like fashion) seems to be able to appear in Milo's house, even after he's locked him out of it or hasn't even invited him in yet. He also seems to do it whe Milo mentions him literally or in a universe-heard way (e.g. "I hope no one else finds out about dis..." *Di'angelo randomly appears in his house and greets him*). Milo has some deep-down respect for Di'angelo, however, and actually enjoys his company sometimes. One instance of this is Inventor Hunt, in which Milo calls Di'angelo his "buddzy", in a sarcastic and demeaning way, not actually meaning it and leading Di'angelo on to believe he did. Finally, throughout the episode, he realizes how fun Di'angelo can be, and at the end calls him his "buddzy" for real this time. Family Milo's Mother Milo's Father Scottie Scottie's Mother Scottie's Father Love Interests Pets Archie - Archie is Milo's loyal pet dove. The both have a tight relationship, due to be around each other so long. Milo seems to be able to communicate with Archie, being able to understand his coos and squawks (which could imply Milo learned how to speak Dove). He usually help Milo out with his inventions or sends/receives messages for him (like a passenger pigeon). Archie seems to be Milo's only true friend (besides Di'angelo and Sparki). Other Episodes Season 1 *Milo Moves In Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Movies *The Di'angelo Movie *Di'angelo! Specials Shorts Appearance Milo is a all-white Westie. He is the only main character with consistant fluffy fur. He has neon blue eyes, hidden behind his gold-rimmed pince-nez. He wears a orange necktie with a blue bow. He has erect ears, that have fluffy fur on them (from a view in one of the episodes, it's shown that he has two slit-shaped cuts in ear, but it's covered by his fur and is only noticeable if light shines on it. It's unknown how he got these, as he told Di'angelo he didn't want to talk about it. It's most likely from his work in th rebel government.) He is also the only character with pads on his fingers and palm. The one of his thumb is rarely shown. His tail is of medium size, but it changes throughout the show. Like Di'angelo (with Clementine), he seems to be able to stretch it, without injury (or without it hurting him by doing so). Trivia Gallery The gallery for Milo is here. External Links Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Milo